Runaways
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Elizabeth is tired of being the youngest and Aimee doesn't feel that Ike and Corabeth love her so they run away from home. Season 6.


Aimee was sitting in her music lesson. She was tired of all this culture Corabeth wants all of this for her she doesn't want it. Aimee walked over and turned down the radio. She thought she heard Corabeth talking. She glanced at her watch, only five more minutes left in her lesson. Elizabeth Walton rushed into the bedroom.

"Hi Aimee." Elizabeth said with a wave.

"Oh hello Elizabeth." Aimee replied politely.

"I just talked to Corabeth. She said you can come play at my house." Elizabeth stated.

"I should probably stay here. My lesson only has five minutes left. I'd hate to make Mama mad." Aimee responded.

"Okay, I'll wait." Elizabeth sat on the bed quietly. A few minutes later Corabeth walked in.

"Aimee, you're lesson is over for today. You can go to the Walton's house for a little while. Your father and I will pick you up later." Corabeth said. Elizabeth and Aimee walked towards the Walton house. They heard a car behind them. When they turned around they saw Mary Ellen driving down the road.

"Hi girls." Mary Ellen called out the window.

"Hey Mary Ellen." Elizabeth said. Aimee and Elizabeth walked over to the car.

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Sure."

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth opened the door and they climbed into the car.

"Where's John Curtis?"

"Mama watched him for me because I had to go into Rockfish."

"Oh."

"I just love John Curtis. He's a sweet baby."

"Thank you Aimee. He gets that from his grandma, and Aunt Erin." Mary Ellen stopped in front of the Walton house.

"Tell Mama I'll be home for dinner Elizabeth, but I have to get something from the house first."

"Okay." Elizabeth and Aimee climbed out of the car and headed towards the house. When they walked in Ben, Jason and Erin were sitting on the couch. The door closed behind them Erin looked up.

"Elizabeth, you really need to clean your half our room. It's a mess."

"I cleaned it yesterday." Erin shrugged.

"It's filthy and I'm not cleaning it because it's not my mess."

"Oh go suck on a lemon Erin!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Girls! Both of you stop it right now! Go wash up for dinner." Olivia exclaimed.

"But my hands are clean. And Aimee's here."

"I'll watch Aimee. You go."

"Better do what you're told Elizabeth." Erin walked past and smirked sarcastically at Elizabeth.

"Better do what you're told Erin." Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Erin.

"I said knock it off." Olivia grabbed Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth walked into the kitchen. "Where's Mary Ellen?" Elizabeth turned around.

"She went to get something from the house." Elizabeth replied.

"Okay. Well then, Erin please set the table."

"Mama, it is Elizabeth's night to set it."

"I don't know what is up with you two today, but I'm sick of it." Mary Ellen walked in. 

"Hi Mama. Hi Erin." Erin stormed out of the room. "What's wrong with her? I've always thought Erin was flighty."

"Elizabeth, set the table."

"But Mama-"

"Don't but me Elizabeth. Just do it." Aimee walked over to the table and set out the plates, cups and silverware. "Thank you Aimee."

"You're welcome Mrs. Walton."

[

After dinner, Erin, Aimee and Elizabeth were in the girls' room.

"I don't think Corabeth loves me."

"Are you kidding? Ike and Corabeth give you a ton of stuff." Erin walked over to Aimee.

"Elizabeth, love isn't about gifts. Aimee, Ike and Corabeth love you very much. They chose you out of so many people."

"But I don't think she likes me very much. All these lessons and stuff that I have to do that I can't stand." The door opened.

"Aimee, would you like to stay overnight with Elizabeth? Your Mama's here." Jason said. Aimee walked over to the door and walk downstairs with him. Corabeth and Ike were standing at the front door.

"Aimee, we have to go into Charlottesville tomorrow. We must leave to go home and get ready dear." Corabeth stated. Aimee looked at her.

"Do I have to go to Charlottesville? I kind of want to stay here with Elizabeth." Corabeth looked appalled.

"What do you mean you don't want to go into Charlottesville child?"

"You can stay here if you want Aimee. Your mother and I can go into Charlottesville." Ike replied with a smile.

"Really?" Aimee exclaimed all smiles. Corabeth nodded.

"Of course Aimee. You don't have school tomorrow." Aimee ran over and hugged Ike and Corabeth in one big hug. Corabeth and Ike both laughed as they individually hugged her.

"I'll be good, I promise Mama." Aimee said before she darted back up the stairs to Elizabeth and Erin's bedroom. When she got back, Elizabeth and Erin were fighting.

"Elizabeth! I have to work in the morning. I need you to go to bed." Erin said.

"You can sleep with the light on Erin. I want to read." Elizabeth looked up and saw Aimee. "Hi Aimee." Erin looked at Aimee.

"Hello Aimee." Erin said. Then she grabbed her robe, put it on and rushed downstairs to talk to Olivia about Elizabeth."

"I'm so sick of Erin telling me what to do. I think we should run away from here."

"WHAT?" Aimee exclaimed.

"I think we should run away. You don't think your Mama loves you. I'm tired of being the baby. I think we can get out of here. But we have to wait until Erin goes to bed." Elizabeth said. Erin walks back into the room and John was behind her.

"Daddy wants to talk to you Elizabeth." Erin smirked.

"Elizabeth, I know that Aimee is staying with you tonight, but Erin still has to get up for work. Turn off the light, and if you two start fighting again your mama and I are going to punish you." John said and walked out of the room. Erin got back in the bed and Elizabeth turned off the light. Elizabeth and Aimee sat on the bed quietly. After about fifteen minutes, Erin looked over at them.

"Aren't you guys going to bed?" Erin asked.

"No. We're just sitting up for right now Erin. We'll be quiet." Elizabeth replied. About an hour later, Elizabeth walked over and saw that Erin was sleeping. "Now."

"Now?" Aimee asked nervously. Elizabeth shook her head.

"We have to leave now. Erin is asleep." Elizabeth stated. She walked back over to the bed and then started to open the window. It creaked and Erin started to stir.


End file.
